<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>大鱼吃小鱼 by 江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625820">大鱼吃小鱼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92'>江尚寒 (jiangshanghan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>译文 translate [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EVE Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:56:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%B0%9A%E5%AF%92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>公司是社会的核心，以至于即使是在道德上多元化和灵活的飞行员几乎同样厌恶公司窃贼，那些背叛和偷窃自己公司的人。<br/>即便如此，一旦被发现，一个公司的窃贼通常只会遭受声誉的损失。这对公司的窃贼来说可能重要，也可能不重要，偶尔还会受雇于雇佣兵在太空进行报复。<br/>不幸降临在那些落入昔日同志手中的窃贼身上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>译文 translate [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EVE, {translated}, 中文粮仓</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>大鱼吃小鱼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715121">Big Fish, Little Fish</a> by Gauti Frioriksson.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的上嘴唇又在冒汗了。</p><p> </p><p>在学院就读期间，通过他在军团的任期，通过每一次阴暗的遭遇和反手双重交易，蒙克·杜波依斯一直被他的神经系统的变幻莫测所困扰。他可以从自己的声音中夺取世界上所有的信念，以变色龙般的沉着跳进任何需要他扮演的角色，用胜利者的微笑说服记录，策划阴谋，但他的身体总是尖叫着化学谋杀，受到束缚的良心的卷须扰乱了他的进程。很多时候，他会突然抽搐一下，或者口吃得厉害，几乎要毁掉一桩美好的交易。而且不止一次，它们还把他送上了绝路。不过，命运和运气一直陪伴着他，只要他还有这两样东西在身边，他就认为他这个诚实却误入歧途的身体还不会战胜他。</p><p>擦去嘴唇上的光泽，他耐心地等待着电梯到达自己的住处。在这个无所适从(电影)的地方，悬挂在这个破旧的火车站里，等待着他生命中的挚爱，她的电容器嗡嗡作响。坏艾克的谣言——这个穷乡僻壤地区最快的护卫舰。他比其他任何一艘船留住她的时间都长，在旧命运的一点点帮助下，他们经历了许多艰难的时刻。</p><p>电梯一到，就打开了通往他私人房间的门。他瞥了一眼远处的走廊，走向他的私人机库，当他这样做的时候，一阵期待抓住了他的心。他强忍着将要做的事情的巨大威力，更不用说将要做的事情会激起人们的仇恨，他硬着头皮向机库的一角走去。</p><p>就在谣言附近，一个印塔基的维修技术人员在下面可以看到，他在沉思的沉默中拖着脚步前进。他们迅速地、短暂地避开了目光的接触，在他们目光相遇的瞬间，蒙克突然感觉到这个年轻人可以直接看穿他。</p><p>蒙克保持着步伐，稳定着呼吸，走到了短短的走廊尽头，他的太空舱就在那里等着他。他迅速地向外看去，他的飞船就停在那个巨大的圆柱形空间里，悬浮着，轻轻地上下摆动着。在接近港湾内的主控制面板途中，他停了一会儿，想知道他还要这样做多久。所有这些化名，所有这些伪造的身份，就像剧院里的破布一样被穿戴和丢弃，最后都归结到这里。经过几个月的计划，钻进去，把自己的角色演得完美无缺，现在他只需要按几个按钮，一下子就能把自己变成最卑鄙的人。</p><p>每一次，蒙克都享受着这一刻，这一刻，酸涩的自我厌恶与令人陶醉的喜悦交织在一起，他欣喜若狂地看着这个数字上升，看着他的个人账户因为他的前同胞们来之不易的收入而膨胀。</p><p>从下面的机库传来的声音使他从沉思中醒来。他大步走到前沿，向下看去，看到了下面小型 印塔基的明显轮廓，现在离得更近了。</p><p>是时候加快进度了，他一边想着，一边把注意力转向控制面板。几秒钟后，令人眼花缭乱的数字在屏幕上喷涌，表明他的公司账目枯竭了。现在，他所要做的就是离开这里，然后回家。丢掉伪造的证件，黑进他的注册系统，把他的那份钱扔掉，然后花上一两年的时间在某个天堂世界或者其他什么地方，然后再来一遍。</p><p>他正在回到自己住处的半路上，心里琢磨着整件事几乎不费吹灰之力，这未免也太容易了。这时，他听到身后的私人机库平台上传来了脚步声。他回头看了一眼，发现技术人员已经从下面的吊舱甲板上到了楼梯的顶端。没有片刻的犹豫，这个人大步走向舱面板，闪电般地按下了一组代码。</p><p>伴随着低沉的嗡嗡声，蒙克的逃生舱开始脱离着陆点。港湾里明亮的灯光变成了金属色的黄昏。当全站范围内的对讲机几近亚音速的颤音消失时，蒙克能感觉到铅灰色的寂静降临到他身上。</p><p>他突然转过身来，准备戴上他最愤怒的面具，面对这个大胆的技术人员，现在他已经成了站台上的一个影子。正当他有点不好意思地意识到小印塔基看不到他的脸时，他听到了那个声音。</p><p>“好多了，工作环境安静多了。”</p><p>最后一个字刚刚落下，蒙克就看到那个人移开了手，听到一阵低沉的掌声，感觉到他的膝盖像果冻一样扭曲了。当他跌倒在机库的平台上时，一个疯狂的想法突然出现在他的脑海里，命运终于决定让天平向他倾斜。</p><p>他整个人摔成了一团，一条腿不自然的扭曲在身下。技术人员已经回到了主控制面板上，手指以近乎超自然的速度工作着。</p><p>“什么……谁……？”蒙克开始问道。</p><p>“安静，” 印塔基人实事求是地说，在他自己的数据板上完成了一个按键序列。他从连体衣口袋里拿出了手枪，再次转向蒙克。他快步走过去，单膝跪地，枪口离这个吓坏了的男人的脸只有几英寸远，他开始用平静而慎重的语调说话。</p><p>“杜波依斯先生，你的资金已经通过一条容易追踪的路线汇到了一家与你利益相关的公司。当它们被发现时，你将承认自己是他们的代理人，代表你真正的雇主破坏你现有同事的地位。”</p><p>他的语气轻松自如，但不知怎么的，却成功地传达出了一种不言而喻的威胁。这种威胁让蒙克的内心一阵翻腾。</p><p>“接下来的两天内，事情应该会有所发展，这将给你足够的机会逃离那些被你无情背叛的同事——当然，在他们做出他们认为合适的惩罚之后。”他薄薄的嘴唇上露出一丝微笑。</p><p>“为什么？为什么要这样做? ”蒙克在沉默了几秒钟后迷惑地问道。</p><p>“杜波依斯先生，就当这是你的代价吧——如果你愿意的话，这是你的因果报应。感激你所扮演的角色，无论多么微不足道，都超越了你自己。一个月后，如果你还活着，你将能够回顾过去，看到你在历史上留下的小小印记……总而言之，我是在帮你的忙。我相信你会同意，这比任何一个商业间谍所应得的都要多。”</p><p>在他说话的时候，小个子男人已经站了起来，再次把他的手枪放进口袋，然后又快速地按了一下键盘，他现在把飞机库调回了正常的状态。</p><p>当这位陌生人一言不发地穿过门口、回到机库入口时，蒙克看到了他的名牌：N LEUTRE。</p><p>一个神经连接的尖叫表达闪耀着到达了他的意识的前沿，有关传奇故事们的记忆在他那浆糊似的的脑海中低语。</p><p>尼克斯·鲁特尔——阿伦·艾希斯——经纪人。</p><p>冷汗难以形容。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>